


Free! My Dick tf

by Johzanji99



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal bleeding, Fisting, IT'S GAY, M/M, bottom!rei, so anal of course, top!Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanji99/pseuds/Johzanji99
Summary: I made this for a GC, I posted it on Wattpad, too. I have the same name on there (Johzanji99) THANK YOU FOR READING!!!





	

~Nagisa~  
“Why do I have to be camping partners with Rei?!” Nagisa exclaimed. When Rei first joined the swim team, Nagisa thought he was a defensive, shy person. But, now, he begs to differ. “We all know that we don’t get along!” 

“Because third years belong with third years. And seconds years belong with second years,” Makoto inquired. 

“Since when?” Nagisa asked.

“Nagisa, please-” Haru started.

“No! He’s mean to only me! He would get along better with one of you guys!” 

“I am standing right here..” Rei said. 

 

“Yeah, we know,” Nagisa said with a glare. “Whatever, let’s just get this over with.” 

 

“You’re able to take two tents with you,” Haru said. Nagisa’s night just got a little better.

 

~Rei~

 

“I think it’s time to go to sleep,” Makoto said. “See you guys in the morning!” 

 

Makoto and Haru walked a different way than Nagisa and Rei. 

 

“Listen, Nagisa-” 

 

“No, we will get into our separate tents, get our sleep, and see each other in the morning,” Nagisa replied. 

When they got to their tents, Nagisa was the first to climb in and turn the flashlight off. 

 

~Three Hours Later~ 

 

Rei woke up after having the weirdest dream. 

 

‘What the hell? Why am I dreaming like that?’ Rei looked down and seen a tent in his pants. ‘Son of a-. How am I supposed-. Why is this my life?’ 

 

He laid down again, thinking he could go to sleep. ‘Fuck it.’ 

 

He put his hand down his pants and stroked his length. ‘Why am I not-?’ It had been awhile since he got off with just using the front. 

 

He stuck his fingers in his mouth to wet them. Then, brought the digits to his hole. He pressed the first finger in, with a little resistance. 

 

“Nngh, fuuck!” He moaned. Had it really been this long since he touched himself? Stuck the second finger in. 

That’s when he hit his prostate. “OH FUCKING-” He seen white lights in his eyes. He tried to hit it again, but moved too much and lost it. “This isn’t enough.”

 

After his fourth finger, he’s decided that fingers aren’t going to please him. ‘Maybe Nagisa would- No. no no no.’ He searched until he found his flashlight. He turned it on and looked to see if he could use anything. 

 

After about ten minutes off searching he gave up. Until…

 

‘The flashlight has a certain length, doesn’t it?’ The dark side in Rei concluded. 

 

“Fuck it.” Rei made sure that it was lubricated with his spit enough before he stuck it in. The cold metal stretched his walls and-.

 

“FUCK NAGISA!” Rei screeched. He covered his mouth. ‘Why did I say “Nagisa”?’ He listened to see if he woke him up. 

 

He heard rustling and groaning, but he didn’t wake him up. He continued to thrust the flashlights end into his ass until he was ready to cum. 

 

“Rei? What the hell are you doing?” Nagisa had unzipped his tent and was standing at the opening. 

 

“Nagisa.” Rei had slightly moved, and the flashlight hit his spot. “Fuck fuck, Nagisa, please.” 

 

“It’d be a shame if someone were to find out you got off fucking yourself with a flashlight.” Nagisa was now in the tent. He took the flashlight out of Rei’s ass. “Why were you calling my name, Rei-chan?”

 

“Ngh, I didn-!!” Nagisa stuck four fingers into his ass. 

 

“Don’t lie, Rei-chan.” He stuck his thumb in and all fingers were in now. “Do you like me?” 

 

“No, why would I-” Nagisa formed a fist in his ass. “NAGISAAH! Please, don’t. Not without lube.” 

 

“Did you bring lube?” Nagisa asked.

“No, but you could use spit, at least.” Rei panted his way through. 

 

“I’m going to decline that offer. He pushed his fist in and out of his ass.

 

“NAGISA PLEASE STOP!” Rei was crying.

 

“Such a beautiful sight.” Nagisa pulled his fist out. Rei’s hole gaped at him. “Looks so delicious.” 

 

Nagisa stuck his tongue in his ass. “Nagisaah, plea-” He thrust his tongue in and out, the taste of blood consuming his sense. 

 

“Rei, I’m going to fuck you into oblivion.” Nagisa got up on his knees and pushed in. 

 

Rei moaned in pleasure and pain. Nagisa pounded into him. “Rei, why are you still so tight after taking my fist?” 

 

“I’m close, may I cum inside?” Nagisa asked. Rei was too engulfed in pleasure to be able to answer. “Awe, your ass is bleeding. How cute, Rei-chan.” 

 

Tears streamed down Rei’s face and his ass was stretched by Nagisa’s cock. No lube, no spit. Nothing to stop the friction from tearing his ass apart. He wished this was over, but his mouth said different. “Harder.” 

 

“Huh?” Nagisa thought he heard wrong. 

 

“I said,” Rei turned his head to look at him, “harder.” 

 

And Nagisa obliged. He thrust his cock in and out of his ass until the pre-cum and blood was mixing together, turned the color to a soft pink. 

 

“I’m so close, Rei.” Nagisa pumped Rei’s dick. When Rei came, he seen stars.

“AH FUCK NAGITHAAA!” Rei’s words were slurred together. His hole clenched around Nagisa’s length, which caused him to cum. 

 

“Fuck, Rei!” And he came inside. Falling on top of Rei’s back. 

 

They laid there for awhile, until Nagisa pulled out. Both hissed at the sudden rush of cold air. 

 

“Sorry, Rei. But, maybe this’ll make you a bit nicer to me.” Nagisa smirked. 

 

“Huh?” Rei touched his burning ass, lifting his fingers to his face. They were colored with a deep red liquid. “Nagisa?” 

 

He turned around, but Nagisa was already in his tent. “See you in the morning… Rei-chan.”


End file.
